The Royal Snake Prince of Windsor
by Naruto Senju Ootsutsuki
Summary: Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort. But his twin sister got the credit, watch as Harry grows up learning the ways of the Royals of old and the ways of the snakes. Harry follows in the steps of his adoptive mother and takes the wizarding and Muggle world by storm. Grey Harry, Elemental Harry, Bashing of Dumbledore, James, Lily, and Weasleys only Molly and Ron.
1. Son of the Serpent

**Revised by my beta, Haphne24 (1/10/18). Thank you, my friend.**

Godric's Hollow, the birthplace of Godric Gryffindor, is home to many famous wizarding families such as the Dumbledore's. It was where James and Lily Potter decided to raise their twins: Harry 'Hadrian' James Potter and Sophia Petunia Potter. Harry had his father's dark brown hair and his mother's eyes while Sophia looked like her mother with James eyes. The Potters were currently in hiding due to a prophecy, given by Sybil Trelawney, about a child who would bring an end to Voldemort. It said, ' ** _the one born to destroy the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him; born as the seventh month dies.'_** Albus Dumbledore had thought he had heard the fully prophecy and convinced the Potter and Longbottom family to go into hiding with the Fidelius charm. The Potters wanted to make Sirius Black the secret keeper, however Sirius thought that he would be too obvious and suggested that they choose Peter Pettigrew. The only people privy to this change were the Potters, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Albus Dumbledore.

In retrospect, not hearing the full prophecy would be a costly mistake for Albus Dumbledore. The full prophecy stated, ' ** _the light will forsake the chosen one, and he will be reborn by the love of the snake and the monarchy of old. He will bring an era of peace through the union of Light and Dark. He will destroy the darkness and the world will be brought to an era of unification under the rule of the dragon serpent.'_** Similarly, Severus Snape-Prince didn't hear the full prophecy and rushed to tell the Dark Lord.

A lone hooded figure was walking up the street towards the Potter Cottage. He paid no mind to the muggle children dressed in Halloween costumes running past him. He walked down the dim lit street, his partner Nagini following behind him. Nagini was a victim of being a maledictus. However, Voldemort pushed the limit of magic and broke the curse allowing her to turn into a snake at will. She walked alongside him much to her disgust. Nagini used to respect Tom but now she couldn't stand the sight of the monster he became. She was also a descendent of Salazar Slytherin due to her ability of speaking Parseltongue. The Fidelius Charm was broken as he made it to the front gate. For extra security measures, he put up anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards around the house. Approaching the front door, he flicked his wrist making the door unlock and open. He told Nagini to stay outside while he dealt with the Potters. Entering the house, he was encountered by James.

"Lily flower, take the twins, run and I'll hold him off." James said.

Lily picked up her children and headed up the stairs to the nursery and began to barricade herself. Voldemort sneered at James' pitiful attempt to stand up to him.

"Lord Potter, a pleasure." Voldemort said while giving a mocking bow.

"Voldemort." James seethed.

"Such a shame that blood as pure as yours was tainted by a Mudblood. Step aside and I will spare your life out of respect." Voldemort said coldly.

"Over my dead body!" James yelled and casted spells at him.

The Dark Lord calmly blocked every spell James fired at him; he had to admit that James was a skilled duelist, but no one compared to his skill. Getting bored by Potter's pitiful attacks, he fired a killing curse at Potter, who barely dodged it by leaping to the side. James fired back however Voldemort conjured a black shield and the spell vanished. The Dark Lord fired a bombarda spell at James and blasted him into the wall of the living room knocking him out.

"Pathetic waste of pure blooded talent." The Dark Lord remarked. Believing the Potter patriarch to be dead, Voldemort walked upstairs.

Meanwhile, Lily had tried to apparate them but discovered there were anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards in place. She placed the twins in the crib and knelt down in front of the crib trying to console her crying children.

"It will all be okay; I won't let him hurt you." Lily said, trying to soothe her children.

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and turned towards the door. Quickly, she reached for her wand, only to realise she left her wand downstairs. The door exploded open and The Dark Lord stood in the doorway.

"I would say it is a pleasure, but it is not a pleasure meeting you. Now, stand aside and let me have your children. My spy begged me to save your life and I will only give you one chance." Voldemort said.

"No." Lily replied, challenging Britain's greatest sorcerer.

"Foolish girl! You will watch as I snuff the life out of your children." Voldemort said as he hit Lily in the chest with a stunner.

At hearing the chaos in the house, Nagini had snuck inside and was waiting outside the bedroom door. She never justified killing children, to do so was a crime worse than anything anyone could commit. However, her hands were tied as she was bound to him. Voldemort turned towards the twins who had bunched close together in fear of the man.

"Such a shame to spill young magical blood, but it must be done. The prophecy cannot be fulfilled." Voldemort said while looking into the eyes of the twins as he raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted as a green ball of light erupted from his wand and flew towards the twins.

Just as the curse was about to hit, a bright silver shield erupted blinding the dark lord and flung the curse back at him. Voldemort let out an almighty scream of pain as he felt the curse ripping through his chest. His eyes widened in horror as he felt his body explode. Unknown to him, his spirit split into two. One latched itself onto Harry Potter and left Harry with a Rune like scar. The other gave Sophia a lightning bolt scar. The explosion had caused structural damage to the house. All that was left of Voldemort was his black robe and his wand on the floor in front of the crib. After recovering from the explosion, Nagini was overjoyed. She quickly sensed powerful waves of magic approaching the house, turned into her snake form and hid. Albus Dumbledore arrived at the Potters Cottage and ran towards the house to see it in ruin. Rushing inside the house, Dumbledore noticed James lying on the floor and checked for a pulse. James was slightly bleeding from a wound to the back of his head. He felt a pulse and pointed his wand at James.

"Rennervate." Dumbledore said.

James stirred for a few moments before opening his eyes. "Albus, what the-, why are you-, Lily where is she?" James asked, panicking.

"I can sense her upstairs; we better check on her, my boy." said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore helped James to his feet and they arrived in the nursery to see Lily unconscious near the crib. Dumbledore knelt down besides the body and cast the rennervate spell on her as Lily awoke.

"Peter betrayed us!" Lily said frantically.

"The rat sold us out." James said angrily.

"Take the children downstairs." Dumbledore said as he bent down to inspect Voldemort's robes and wand.

"What are you doing Dumbledore?" James asked.

"I need to check what's left of Voldemort. Wait downstairs there's something we need to discuss; I'd rather we were all sitting down when we discuss it." Dumbledore replied.

James nodded as he and Lily took their children and left the room. They headed downstairs to the living room where Lily sat down on the couch while her husband floo called Sirius and Remus. Sirius and Remus arrived immediately where James explained what happened. Sirius wanted nothing more than to rip Peter apart whereas Remus wanted to devour the rat. For the next few minutes, none of them could think of anything to talk about as they sat in complete silence. A few minutes later, Dumbledore came downstairs and sat down on a spare lounge chair and looked at the group.

"Lily, may I check the children for any magical backlash?" Albus asked.

She nodded as Albus cast a scan on the two children. Sophia's magical core was above average which was normal. However, Harry's core looked like he didn't have any at all. Albus believed that Sophia was the chosen one and must have used Harry's magic to reflect the killing curse. He had to start training Sophia, but he had to make sure that Harry wouldn't distract her and thought of a plan.

"I have wonderful news Lord Voldemort was killed here tonight when he attempted to kill the twins." Dumbledore said happily and continued. "The child of the prophecy I believe is young Sophia."

"What makes you think that?" Lily asked.

"The scar on her forehead is a curse scar. We need to train her so that she will be ready for Voldemort's return." Dumbledore replied. "

Return?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Yes, I believe that Voldemort is still alive, but he does not have a body anymore. However, I fear he will be back one day and Sophia must be ready to fight him." Dumbledore answered.

"What of Harry?" James asked.

"I'm sorry to say James that young Harry is a Squib." Albus said, lying to them all.

Lily was horrified and James was disgusted. If the wizarding world found out, James would be the laughing stock of the entire wizarding world. Lily was horrified that she birthed a squib.

"Lily, I suggest that we send Harry to your sister. Since he doesn't have any magic, he would be able to integrate into the Muggle world." Albus suggested to the Potters.

"I believe that's a good idea." James said. "If word got out that we birthed a squib, the family name would be dragged through the mud."

Sirius and Remus were shocked that James would throw away his child because he had no magic.

"You can't possibly be thinking of going through with this." Remus said shockingly.

"It's for the best Remus; Harry wouldn't be able to fit in with other magical people." James said in a disgusted tone.

"Petunia will hate Harry!" Sirius shouted.

"Petunia will happily take him in knowing he's normal" Lily said.

"What if he's not a Squib when his Hogwarts letter comes?" Sirius replied back.

"If he proves to be magical, we will take him back into the family." James responded.

Sirius gasped and shook his head, "this is not you Prongs!"

"I'm letting Harry live in a world where he truly belongs. Besides, he will still get a large portion of the Potter family money so he won't have to work a day in his life when he reaches 17." James retorted.

"He needs his family Prongs!" Remus shouted.

"Which he will have with Petunia! This conversation is over!" James shouted.

Sirius and Remus could only shake their heads at the loss of their best friend.

"You've changed James." Sirius sad sadly.

"I think it's best we leave Sirius. Oh and James, our friendship is over." Remus declared shocking James and Lily.

"Remus surely you're joking." James said worryingly.

"I meant every word James and you'll have to make a choice it's our friendship or listening to Albus." Remus growled.

Remus adored the children and considered them to be part of his pack. James sighed as he knew that his daughter would be the savior of the wizarding world and to ensure that would happen he had to make sacrifices.

"Sorry Remus." James said.

"So am I." Remus growled as he left Potter Cottage followed by Sirius.

"It's alright, James." Dumbledore said. "They will come back and see that this is for the greater good."

Nagini, in her snake form, was hissing in anger. She then thought if they didn't want him then she would take it upon herself to raise him. She slithered outside of the house to await the person who would be taking Harry to the Dursleys. It was instructed that Lily will be the one to take Harry to her sisters. As Lily stepped outside and walked to apparate outside the gates, Nagini turned back into her human self and struck. She placed her hand over Lily's mouth making her shout in a muffled tone, dragged the witch over to the cemetery next door and knocked her out with a mere wave of her hand. Nagini picked up Harry in her arms as the one year old looked at her.

"Hello little one, I'm Nagini and I'm your new mother." Nagini smiled. "I won't let you be sent to those magic hating Muggles. No I'm going to raise you to be a fine young wizard. You'll become what a real Slytherin is meant to be unlike that monster Tom Riddle."

Harry cooed and giggled as he chewed on her hair. Nagini smiled before looking at the unconscious Lily Potter. Taking Lily's wand, she obliviated Lily and planted false memories into her head thinking she already dropped Harry off at the Dursleys. Putting the wand back into Lily's pocket, Nagini levitated Lily back to the front of the cottage and rennervated her. Nagini quickly apparated away from Godric's Hollow with Harry Salazar Slytherin, the son of the snake.

 **AN: Hey everyone hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I have a lot of fun ideas and great hope for this story. I'm looking forward to your feedback.**


	2. King of old reborn

**Revised by my beta, Haphne24 (1/10/18). Thank you, my friend.**

Nagini, with Harry, stepped out of the shadows and walked down the busy streets of Diagon Alley. The snake princess was glad to be back in the world of magic, a place where she grew up. She finally came across Gringotts, the first stop on her mission to ensure they were going to have everything they could possibly have to live at least an average life. She walked past the guards standing outside and walked inside. The main hall was full of goblins lining both sides of the room counting money and going over many documents. Nagini walked down the hall and towards the far end of the room where an old goblin was signing paperwork.

"Excuse me." Nagini said. The goblin looked up from his papers and gazed upon the young snake woman and her child.

"What can Gringotts do for you?" The goblin asked. "I wish to take an inheritance test." Nagini answered.

"Very well. If you will prick your finger and let a drop of blood drop to the parchment, it will allow us to see your inheritance." The goblin replied.

Nagini pricked her finger, allowing a few drops of blood to drip from the wound.

 **Name: Nagini Catherine Slytherin**

 **Age: 19**

 **Birthdate:**

 **August 14th, 1908**

 **Status: Maledictus (cured on July 31,1980)**

 **Blood status: Pureblood**

 **Father: Henry Salazar Slytherin**

 **Mother: Catherine Maria Slytherin nee Pendragon**

 **Heir to:**

 **Most Imperial and Most Royal House of Pendragon**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin**

 **Vaults:**

 **Vault#1: Pendragon Vault: 958,396,948,749 Galleons**

 **Vault#2: Slytherin Vault: 857,586,949 Galleons**

 **Properties:**

 **Camelot Castle in Cornwall England (under Blood Fidelius Charm)**

 **Slytherin Castle in India**

 **Slytherin Manor in Wales**

Nagini gasped in surprise, she never knew her parents since they died when she was only a baby. She knew she must have been related to Salazar Slytherin due to her being parselmouth, but never would have thought that her mother was a Pendragon, which made her a descendant of King Arthur. However, the only thing that mattered was being able to take care of her baby boy. She asked the goblin if it was possible to blood adopt the infant she had with her. The goblin looked confused.

"Isn't the baby yours?" He asked.

"This child was abandoned by the Potters because they thought the child was a qquib and would bring great shame upon the Potter name." Nagini replied. "I took him in and I want to blood adopt him into my family."

"The blood adoption ritual will take a day to prepare. Come back tomorrow and we shall have it all set for you my lady." The goblin said bowing to Nagini due to her status as Lady Pendragon.

Nagini nodded as she was then presented with her ladyship rings. She placed them upon her middle finger and after that she took a money pouch and withdrew 300,000 galleons to shop for items for her new child. She thanked the goblin and left the bank and apparated to London, England.

 **London, England**

Queen Elizabeth along with her husband Prince Philip and their children Charles, Edward, Andrew, and Ann were taking a ride in their royal carriage. People waved to the royal family as they waved back with the Windsor wave. Her royal majesty absolutely adored the public and they loved her in return. In the crowd, Nagini stood as her son giggled and waved his hands happily to the queen giggling. Queen Elizabeth noticed and waved back at the child. Deep in the shadows of the alley, Death Eaters were hiding to kill the Queen. They consisted of Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Greg Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe. They quickly moved into position as Bellatrix moved to stand in front of the carriage and the coachman stopped the horses.

"Young lady, you need to be more careful; I almost ran you over." The coachman said. "Move out of the way."

Bellatrix didn't move as she reached for her wand. Instantly, Nagini recognized Bellatrix immediately, cast protective charms over Harry and moved to intercept Bellatrix.

"Confringo." Bellatrix cackled, shooting the blasting curse at the carriage.

People screamed as the coachman fell of the carriage and the horses went crazy. The Muggles who tried to help and fight were either tortured or killed much to the horror of the queen. Prince Charles was put under the cruciatus curse by Bellatrix; the other royal children were tortured as well by the other death eaters. Soldiers rushed to protect the family but were blasted back by Fiendfyre and blasting curses. The cruciatus pain ended when Bellatrix was hit with a cutting curse by Nagini.

"Who dare try to challenge us?" Bellatrix asked, in fury.

"My name is of no importance to you, but I have come to stop you from hurting these people and the royal family." Nagini sneered back.

Nagini knew the Windsor family were related to the Pendragon family which made the royal British family her family. She quickly dodged a few curses. Nagini sent spells of her own but she said them in parseltongue, which shocked the death eaters as only the Dark Lord could speak that language. She body binded all three wizards so they would be picked up by the ministry of magic. Bellatrix seizing the opportunity, cast a killing curse at the Queen but was blocked as Nagini summoned a food cart to take the curse. She quickly disarmed and binded Bellatrix. Soldiers and wizards from the ministry arrived and gathered up the death eaters. Bellatrix was hoarded out but not before cackling about how the Dark Lord would return to kill them. Nagini checked up on the royal family.

"Your majesties, are you alright?" She asked them.

"You saved our lives." The Queen smiled. "We can't thank you enough."

"It was nothing really; I was just glad to help." Nagini said.

"May we know the name of our savior?" Charles asked.

"I am Nagini Slytherin and my mother's maiden name is Pendragon." She responded showing them the Pendragon royal family ring. The family was shocked, the royal line of Pendragon that was thought to be extinct due to the death of King Arthur was still alive.

"Who is this?" Prince Andrew asked noticing the baby.

"This is my adopted son, Harry James Potter." Nagini answered. "They abandoned Harry to Lily's magic hating sister because they believed Harry was a squib and didn't want him to shame the Potter name." Nagini said seethingly. "I took him in and I'm going to blood adopt him, but I am worried that the Ministry of Magic will take him away from me as I am also a part of the Slytherin family, which everyone thinks is evil."

"Well I have a solution to your problem, my dear. You can marry one of my children." The queen said, shocking Nagini. "You saved our lives Nagini and we wish to return the favor. Would you like to become part of the Windsor Royal family?"

Nagini went eye wide as she was offered a place in the British Royal Family. Did she want to take this honor? Taking a look at her sleeping baby, she knew this would be the best way to protect him especially with how prejudice the british ministry of magic is. She nodded her head quickly.

"Your royal majesty it would be an honor." Nagini smiled. "But who would I marry?"

"Either my son Charles or Edward." She responded.

Nagini looked at both men and her magic pulled her towards Prince Edward. She saw images of their happy life together and Harry becoming a well respected young man. She smiled as she took the hand of Edward. Nagini and Harry were placed in the royal carriage and the carriage took them on the road back to Buckingham Palace. On the way there, Nagini told the royal family about blood adopting Harry. The blood adoption ritual she wanted wasn't a normal blood adoption. This was the Alpha Blood adoption; it would remove all blood connection that Harry had to James and Lily and replace it with the blood of Nagini and Edward. The prince had no objections. Arriving at Buckingham Palace, Nagini was given her own room with a royal crib for Harry soon to be crown prince Harry Pendragon. The following day Prince Edward and his soon to be wife Nagini were dressed in their regal royal clothing, while Harry was in a royal onesie. Nagini took out a portkey and they were transported to Gringotts bank.

"Lady Pendragon, I see you brought company." The goblin said.

"This is my fiancé - Prince Edward, Earl of Wessex." Nagini replied.

The goblin bowed to her and Prince Edward. Edward hadn't met goblins before but he was told that they handle finances far better than any muggle bank. Perhaps he could ask the goblins to secure and protect the royal family fortune in the future.

"My wife and I are here for the blood adoption of our new son" Edward said.

"Follow me." The goblin said taking them into the ritual chamber.

When they arrived at the chamber, they were required to cut their palms to allow blood to pour into the bowl. Their blood filled the bowl and was poured into a baby bottle. It was magically disguised as baby milk as Nagini fed the bottle to her son. Harry drank it down fast as he was very hungry. After the bottle was empty, Harry let out a little burp and fell asleep. Harry's hair turned from brown to raven black like Nagini's. His body structure changed to that of Prince Edward and had Nagini's eyes. Every detail and feature of the Potter and Evans family was now gone for good. The goblin gently pricked the baby's finger letting blood drop from his finger onto the parchment. The goblin smiled as he handed the parchment to the royal couple.

"The ritual was a success take a look." The goblin commentated.

Edward took the parchment as he and his wife took a look at the parchment containing their sons new lineage:

 **Name: Royal Prince Harry Edward Pendragon**

 **Birthdate: July 31, 1980**

 **Age: One years old**

 **Magical status: Reincarnation**

 **Father: Prince Edward Antony Richard Louis of Wessex**

 **Mother: Royal Princess Nagini Catherine Guinevere Pendragon**

 **Heir to:**

 **Most Imperial and Most Royal House of Pendragon**

 **Royal House of Windsor**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin**

 **Vaults:**

 **Vault#1: Pendragon Vault: 958,396,948,749 Galleons**

 **Vault#2: Slytherin Vault: 857,586,949 Galleons**

 **Properties:**

 **Camelot Castle in Cornwall England (under Blood Fidelius Charm)**

 **Slytherin Castle in India**

 **Slytherin Manor in Wales**

The Royal couple were smiling as the ritual was a success. Prince Edward held his son in his arms as he was finally a father. When Nagini looked over her son's results, a part of the information confused her.

"Honored Goblin, why does my son's magical status say reincarnation?" Nagini asked.

"Do you remember that rune on your son's forehead?" The goblin asked.

"What about it?" Edward asked.

"That rune was the same rune the great dragon carved into Arthur's skin after he died. The magic in your son's rune is the very same magic that was given to Arthur." The goblin explained.

"Are you saying that my son is the magical heir of Arthur?" The prince chuckled.

"Harry isn't the heir of King Arthur, he IS King Arthur." The goblin replied.

The room went silent as Nagini and her husband were speechless that their child was the reincarnation of King Arthur himself. Edward asked that this was to kept as a secret until Harry was at least eleven years old. The goblin nodded as Edward also asked if their King Ragnok would be interested in meeting with his mother to discuss having the goblins secure and protect the royal family's vast fortune. The goblin nodded shockingly, as he said he would let their king know immediately.

"Thank you honored Goblin. Come to the Buckingham Palace in two days." Edward said.

"You are too gracious, your majesty." The goblin said.

"Think nothing of it. Thank you for all you've done for us" Edward said.

"You're most welcome, your majesty." The goblin said.

Nagini smiled at the goblin as she and her husband left the bank. When they exited the bank, Edward smiled at his wife as they shared a kiss.

"I believe we also have a royal wedding to prepare for." Edward smiled.

"I believe we do." Nagini smiled as she apparated with her husband to be and new son back to Buckingham Palace. -

AN: Hope you all enjoy it! As always, let me know what you think. Feedback makes me a better writer!


	3. Pendragon Returns Nagini Strikes

**Revised by my beta, Haphne24 (1/10/19). Thank you, my friend.**

Nagini was in the royal library of Buckingham Palace going over magical law. It was time to grow a spine and face the Ministry herself. Many would think she married Prince Edward for his money and was too weak to stand up for herself. Even after being engaged, she harnessed her magical skill and kept up in her studies. Her powerful magic was made of dark magic. She searched the shelves for any book on the Pendragon family, but had no luck and called her elf, Tilly.

"Mistress called for Tilly?" The elf asked.

"Bring me the entire collection on the Pendragon family." She ordered.

The elf vanished and reappeared with the entire history of the Pendragon family; it was one large book. She thanked Tilly before sitting down to read about her family's ancestry:

 _ **The most imperial and most royal house of Pendragon goes back to the 11th century during the time of King Arthur. It all started with King Uther Pendragon, who wanted a son to take over when his time had ended. His lovely wife Igrane, a squib from the LeFay line who already had a daughter Morgana was left barren after her daughter's birth. Desperate for a son, he asked for magic to give him a son. He got his wish and Arthur was born but at the cost of his wife. Uther in fury, declared magic evil and executed many people and drove many magical races into hiding. Arthur grew up under his father's influence until young adulthood when he met a wizard named Merlin and was shown that magic can be used for good and evil. After Uther's death, Arthur was named king. Arthur and Merlin became close friends and Arthur welcomed magic back into the kingdom.**_

 _ **Arthur had kept secret his ability to possess magic and Merlin taught him how harness his magic. Sadly, war arose and Saxons plagued the lands. Arthur used magic to keep them at bay but even wizards and witches have their limits. Luckily, Merlin took him to the lady of the lake where he was given Excalibur a magic sword that would never rust nor break. Arthur used this mighty sword in many battles and drove the Saxtons out of England for a short while. Peace reigned in Camelot for many years. However during the time of peace, Arthur and his sister, Morgana, got into a mess of trouble. During a masquerade party, they were both drunk and ended up in bed together. Realizing the severity of the situation, they kept their mistake a secret. Merlin foretold the death of Arthur by Morgana's child's own hands. The child, Mordred, was born soon after but Arthur loved him.**_

Nagini thought for a minute and she didn't think that their information was accurate. According to magical history, Morgana was the enemy of Camelot and the killer of Merlin. However, she knew wizards often rewrote history to slander those with an affinity to dark magic. She continued to read:

 _ **Arthur was informed by his court that he had to marry and have an heir to continue on the Pendragon line. He fell for Geunivere and married her. Morgana did not approve of this woman and thought of her untrustworthy and unfaithful. She expressed her concerns to Arthur and to Merlin himself. They didn't believe her as they thought she was being to overprotective, which led to a family spat. However, Morgana was right all along as King Arthur found his beloved in bed with his knight Sir Lancelot. But he still loved her dearly, he signed a document of divorce and let Geunivere spend her life with Lancelot. Arthur remarried but to his own sister Morgana, who was always faithful to him no matter what spats they had. Their reign lasted a good seven to ten years before the Saxons attacked again. Arthur fought valiantly but was slain in battle. Merlin and Morgana obliterated the entire army bringing victory to Camelot. Arthur was brought to the Isle of Avalon where he would rest until the world needed him again. Before his burial, a great dragon carved a rune into his skin to ensure Arthur would return to the world when he was most needed. Camelot thrived under the reign of Mordred Pendragon, heir to the Pendragon and LeFay families. After the death of Mordred, Camelot vanished without a trace.**_

That was all the information that the book had on the Pendragon line. They also were famous for producing battle mages and mastering both light and Dark magic. According to the book, Excalibur was never returned to the lady of the lake and was stashed into the Pendragon Vault. Gringotts was founded during Arthur's reign when he put goblins in charge of the kingdom's finances. Many families originated from Camelot and became members of the royal court during Arthur's reign. The council were ancestors of seven powerful magical families: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Peverell, Emrys, and Windsor. Nagini knew that she and her son were descendants of Slytherin and Pendragon. The Potter family were descendants from the Peverells and the Longbottoms were descendants of Hufflepuff. She didn't know who the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw heir's were. Merlin didn't have any children so the Emrys fortune went to the Pendragon family. There were rumors going around that Albus was a descendant of Merlin but that was just speculation. Closing the book, she sat back on the couch and sighed. Suddenly, a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" Edward teased.

"I wonder who it is." She said, giggling.

Edward laughed before they shared a kiss. He then sat down next to her and asked her what she was up to. Nagini explained what she found about the Pendragon family. She also explained that she wanted to make Camelot known to the world again. Since she was a Pendragon, she could undo the blood Fidelius Charm. She also wanted to move into Camelot Castle and take her place as queen. She wanted to open its walls to many magical races and muggles. Edward being the youngest of the royal children didn't have a slim chance at the throne, but he cared more about his family than a title. Edward took his wife's hand into his.

"If this is what you want, then I'm behind you 100%. I love you, the person you were always meant to be. I don't care if you are dark or that you were forced to serve Voldemort. That was the past; it's time to look towards the future." Edward assured her.

"Edward, I always thought I didn't need a man in my life, but I can see know why my magic pulled me towards you. You see in the magical world a magical pull towards someone is a sign of a soul bond being formed. It ties our souls together and unites them as one."

"Whatever it may be I will always stick by you." Edward commentated.

"You'll have my backing when I go to the Ministry of Magic today?" Nagini asked.

"Of course I will!" Edward smiled.

"While I'm gone with Harry, I want you to send out in the newspaper about the return of the Pendragons."

"You can count on it." he smiled.

Nagini smiled before calling Tilly again and asked for the royal clothes of Queen Morgana Pendragon. The elf brought her the gown and as it was old fashioned, she asked her maids and elves to modernize it. Nagini was quickly rushed to her bedroom where the tailors, maids, and Royal House elves tended to her.

"Are you sure you wish to go through with this?" A maid asked.

"I have to." Nagini answered. "I'm going to show the entire wizarding world just how powerful the Pendragon line is. Besides, I have a bone to pick with a certain family and a meddling old man. I'm going to bring down such a storm it will make the ministry think twice before opposing me." She said, ending in a hiss.

The maids flinched at the sound of her hissing. They knew of her ability to turn into a giant snake which is why they were scared of her being mad. - Prince Edward spoke to a squib member of the Daily Prophet giving him details of how the Princess of Cornwall, Camelot and Heiress of Pendragon was going to call a meeting at the Wizengamot. He quickly wrote down all he was told from the return of the Pendragons to the announcement of the royal wedding. He then portkeyed back to the ministry and got to work immediately. This was a glorious day for the wizarding world.

A few days after the attack, The Potter family moved back into the Potter Manor in London. The manor had more protections than the cottage. The Girl Who Lived was treated like royalty and was a very spoiled child. Speaking of children, there wasn't a day that went by that Lily didn't think of Harry and how he was doing at Petunia's. To make matters worse, Sirius and Remus rarely ever came to visit them. However, she still felt her actions were justified and it was best that her son grew up into the muggle world. Another side of her was worried that her son would turn out like Petunia and hate her. James hugged his wife and kissed her cheek. He knew how tough it was for her to surrender one of her children to the muggle world, but it was better for Harry. James almost felt bad about abandoning Harry but it was the right thing to do. He may not be a pureblood supremacist but he did share their view on squibs. Besides, James set up 235 million galleons for Harry to use when he reached 17. There was a small part of himself hoping that Harry would not show signs of magic because he would not survive the political backlash. Lily expressed her concern to him that Harry would hate them once he found out he was magical. He eased her concern by telling her that he never would and Petunia would never tell him.

"Any word from Sirius or Remus James?" Lily asked.

"No, ever since we left Harry to your sister we haven't been on good terms. I see Sirius at work but he barely ever talks to me unless it has something to do with the job." James said sadly. "Mooney been putting himself into his work talking with the werewolf packs. During his free time, he spends it alone or with Sirius. He rarely attends Order meetings and mostly keeps to himself."

"Did Albus try to convince them to come back?" Lily asked.

"He tried a few times but they threatened to leave the Order if he kept bugging them." James said.

Suddenly, they heard their daughter crying upstairs and Lily said she will take care of it. James headed into the living room and took a seat with a relaxed sigh. An owl came into the room with a copy of the Daily Prophet. As he opened the paper, he took the paper and sipped his coffee; he spit it out when he saw the headline and article.

 _ **PENDRAGON FAMILY RETURNS TO THE MAGICAL WORLD!**_

 _ **Arianna Drake**_

 _ **The Royal family of Pendragon makes a return to the magical world. According to the Goblins, the family line lives on through a royal princess who is engaged to Queen Elizabeth's youngest son Prince Edward the Earl of Wessex. The Royal Princess has announced she will be calling a Wizengamot meeting where she will claim her inheritance and the royal throne of magic itself. The princess didn't give out her name as she was going to announce it during the meeting today at 9 AM. The Earl of Wessex, the husband to be, of Princess Pendragon gave us a interview. He announced that Lady Pendragon saved his and his families lives from death eaters: Antonin Dolohov, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Bellatrix Lestrange. He said he and the heiress were soul bond by magic herself. I asked when the royal wedding would be. He responded it will be soon and that all magical creatures were welcome both light and dark. He told us that there is no light or dark magic, it the choices we make that define us and the princess has an affinity for dark magic. That was all I could get out of the prince. Will the ministry accept the royal line of Pendragon after years of being in power? Will the lords and ladies give up their political power? We don't know but Pendragon were feared and respected for a reason. This may be a good thing for both worlds.**_

James was coughing. His ancestors, the Peverells, were part of the royal court since King Arthur's time. He should be honored the Pendragon line was back if it wasn't for the fact that the princess and heiress of the family was a dark witch. The fact this dark witch married into the muggle royal British family put fear into his very being. He had to call Albus immediately; his prayer was answered when Albus along with Cornelius Fudge came into the floo.

"Albus, Minister, did you read today's Prophet?" James asked frantically, scared out of his wits.

"We did, and I must say that I'm just as shocked as you." Albus replied. "However, we may work this to our advantage. The Prophet says that Lady Pendragon is a dark witch but she's marrying a muggle so she must be a soldier of the light. This union will help us bring the royal family and their influence over to the light to help us in our battle against Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"So she could be like Sirius Black then?" James asked.

"Indeed." Albus replied.

"Voldemort isn't back!" Cornelius said coldly. "Besides, this is horrible for me and others who work in the ministry. The Ministry of Magic was formed after the death of the last Pendragon king. A lot of proud witches and wizards will lose everything they worked for."

"Cornelius, there has been evidence that the Dark Lord will return and when he does, we'll need the Pendragons on our side." Albus said.

"We don't need them; we are doing fine on our own!" Cornelius shouted.

"The Pendragon line can aid us, one of us might be called upon to be part of the royal court." James said.

"Alright! I'll go along with this" Cornelius said, with a smirk. He was going to do whatever it took to get on the royal court.

"James it's 8:30 AM, we better get going." Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes.

James nodded as he quickly rushed upstairs and informed his wife about the turn of events. Lily quickly got dressed. They both were dressed in their robes and cloaks of the Potter family and had the house elves take care of Sophia while they were gone.

Lady Pendragon arrived at the Ministry with her guard consisting of magical creatures such as werewolves and two magical Siberian tigers. The two werewolves were in charge of protecting Harry and considered him as their cub. The princess walked calmly and unhindered through the ministry with not a care in the world. The workers backed away as they saw the royal princess with her guard. They headed straight into the meeting of the full Wizengamot. She was looking forward to putting people in their place. The main center hall was filled with many lords and ladies of many influential wizarding families, who were excited after they heard the royal family had returned to the magical world at last. Many were hoping to gain a seat on the royal court. Though many of the dark families were disgusted that the princess married a muggle, they tolerated it because the muggle was Queen Elizabeth's son. The dark families were hoping to win the Pendragon's favour to get laws passed, that were blocked by Albus Dumbledore. Similarly, the light sided families hoped to win the Pendragon's favour to keep dark creatures in check and ban dark magic from being practiced. James Potter was sitting in his family seat, behind the chair of the chief warlock and Lily sat beside her husband. Cornelius Fudge took his seat, his loyal undersecretary Dolores Umbridge sat two seats from his right. As the doors swung open, members of the Wizengamot stood up to pay their respect to the royal princess. The first to enter much to the fright of the people were werewolves. They had Pendragon crests on their jackets made out of gold. The royal princess followed as she entered the chamber with her tigers by her side. She was every bit royal as they could see from the way she was dressed. She wore a diamond tiara, which was the crown that Morgana herself once wore. Her facial features were every bit as beautiful from her soft skin to her beautiful eyes. She stood before the Wizengamot as her guard announced her.

"Presenting her royal majesty of Albion, Cornwall, and Camelot Lady Pendragon." One of the werewolves announced.

"Lady Pendragon, the Wizengamot welcomes you." Albus Dumbledore said.

"Thank you Chief Warlock. I am glad that my family can finally return to the magical world and take our place in the world." Nagini answered.

A golden throne appeared as Nagini was taken to her seat. She sat down as she released her magic revealing a baby in her arms. The wizengamot was shocked to see this but assumed that the child was the heir to the Pendragon throne. She placed her baby into one of her werewolves care. She looked around the room, her eyes caught sight of the Potters and she gave them a glare. She also noticed Sirius Black was happy to see the return of the Pendragons. She knew how much Harry meant to him so she would see if he would accept her before allowing him to be a part of her son's life.

"It is time to get down to business." Nagini said, addressing the wizengamot. "I am the Pendragon heiress but I want you to know my full name." At this, the members were very confused. "My full name is Princess Nagini Catherine Guinevere Pendragon-Slytherin."

"You are Voldemort's familiar." Dumbledore shouted, going for his wand. He was quickly disarmed by the one of the werewolves as the elder wand flew into the soldiers hand. He was growling ragingly. "If I were you, I would refrain from attacking her royal majesty." The werewolf growled.

"Don't you know who that woman is?" Albus shouted. "That is Voldemort's most trusted comrade. Now, she is falsely claiming that she is the heiress and princess of Pendragon!. I move to have this dark witch removed immediately especially her spawn."

Nagini hissed and stood her ground as she stared down at Dumbledore. "I lost respect for Tom Riddle when he changed from the sweet boy I once knew to a raging psychotic killer." She said. She began again as she saw Albus was about to speak, "I'm not finished! I'm glad he's gone Albus."

The other members were shocked hearing her speaking out defiantly against him. His most trusted followers were shocked and alarmed at Nagini's outright hatred for the dark lord. "Insult my son again old man and I'll show you exactly why wizarding kind feared me like they feared The Dark Lord!" Nagini growled.

"How dare you insult the great Albus Dumbledore!" James shouted. "Stop lying and wasting our time so we can wait for the real princess."

Nagini pushed out her hand and James started choking, which made Lily scream. Nagini raised James off the ground and applied more pressure on James. "I am the direct descendant of Arthur Pendragon and I will not let a magical bigot insult my family and that includes ME!" She said with a snarl as her magic took the form of a dragon and roared at James, giving proof of her lineage since Arthur himself had dragon magic therefore solidifying her claim. She waved her hands again and put James back in his seat as he was released from her magical grip. "I, Nagini Pendragon, heiress and princess of Camelot claim the throne of Albanian and Camelot so mote it be." She spoke out as her seat glowed bright. The seats of LeFay and Emrys fused with the Pendragon throne giving more power and authority to the family.

"What happened to the Merlin family seat?" Lucius demanded.

"It's been fused with my family's seat. Since Merlin didn't have any children, he left everything to the Pendragon family. I also wish to bring charges against the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter for child abandonment." Nagini replied with a smirk.

"We didn't abandon any of our children." James croaked out.

"So you didn't abandon your eldest child and Heir to Lily Potter's magic hating sister and her family?" Nagini asked. Shock went through the entire building as all eyes were on James Potter. The very thought of abandoning a magical child especially to muggles was a crime in their eyes. Many shouts of rage and anger were shouted towards the Potter family until Albus took control.

"Order!" Albus shouted. "Please keep your emotions in check."

"The Potter family are proud citizens of this country. Yet, you accuse them of committing a crime so heinous." Dolores Umbridge said.

"I meant every word I have said, Madam Umbridge. Lord Potter, care to explain why you left your only son to your muggle in-laws?" Nagini asked.

"He had no magic, Albus confirmed it when he scanned his magical core." James said, defending himself.

"You abandon your child because he had no magic on the word of someone has no medical knowledge?" Nagini asked, looking incredulous. "Albus is never wrong!" James scowled. "It wouldn't be fair to keep him in the magical world when he couldn't even perform magic at all."

"May I speak your majesty?" Sirius Black asked.

"The meeting acknowledges Lord Black." Nagini answered.

"I was friends with James for a long time. I was named Harry's Godfather and would have gladly taken him in. When James told me that he sent Harry to Petunia, I begged him to let me take him, but he wouldn't listen to a word I said." Sirius said.

"Anything to say in your defense, Lord Potter?" Nagini asked.

"I didn't let Sirius take Harry when he had another goddaughter to help take care of." James defended. "Harry is safe at Petunia's and if by some miracle he is magical then we will take him back. Besides, Sophia is The Girl Who Lived and needed our full attention."

"So, you chose fame over your own son." One of the werewolves said.

"Watch your mouth, fleabag!" James retorted.

The werewolves were about to attack when Nagini rose her hand signaling them to stop. The soldiers stepped back still outraged with Potter.

"I'd watch what you say to my soldiers." Nagini spoked coldly.

"You can't trust dark creatures look what they did to Remus!" Lily shouted back.

"That was Greyback's fault and his alone." The princess answered. "Regarding Harry, I wish to announce something to you all and especially the Potters." She said as she carefully took her son from one werewolf. "I present to the Wizengamot my son and heir, Prince Harry Edward Pendragon formerly Harry James Potter." She said raising her son to everyone.

"You stole my son, you dirty filthy dark witch!" James shouted going for his wand, but a werewolf guard pounced and pinned him.

"I didn't steal him." Nagini growled. "I found him on the steps of Petunia Dursleys doorstep on a cold winter night. I knocked on the door and Petunia answered it. I explained everything and she replied she didn't want to take care of a freak so she let me take him."

"Harry is still ours!" Lily yelled. "Since Petunia didn't want him, we demand you return him!"

Everyone was just silent and some were appalled they would demand something from the queen. Nagini whistled and the werewolf got off James and headed back up to his queen. "You have no claim over him. Edward and I went to Gringotts where we went through the alpha blood adoption which destroyed all blood ties you once had with Harry. Harry is now our biological and first born son." Nagini said, making Lily growl.

"Petunia should have contacted us and we would have taken him back." Lily argued.

"You shouldn't have abandoned him in the first place!" Nagini retorted.

Lily sat back down in her seat not having anything else to say. Albus seeing that things were going south decided to put his plan into action.

"We humbly ask for you to join the side of light to fight against The Dark Lord." Albus said.

"NO!" She said shocking them.

"Beg your pardon?" Albus sputtered.

"I said no, Dumbledore! I'm declaring the house of Pendragon a neutral house. If Voldemort does come back, then I shall help. But not for you, for my family and all races. I do know how powerful The Dark Lord is but the real battle will involve my son." Nagini said.

"What do you mean? He's a squib." Lord Nott commented.

"My son showed accidental magic a day ago. He has a destiny far greater than some little prophecy." Nagini said, laughing which shocked Albus. Albus made sure that only he and the Potters knew about the prophecy. He thought Sybil Trelawney was a drunk seer but she was really the reincarnation of Morgana LeFay, herself. Trelawney was destined to help Harry and guide him through his rule like Morgana did for Arthur.

"How do you know of the prophecy?" Albus demanded.

"That's my secret. It was discovered that my son has a Rune on his forehead which matches the rune King Arthur was given before he was carried to Avalon." Nagini said, smiling back at Albus.

"I didn't see any runes." Albus replied angrily.

"Looks like you didn't scan the prince's magic well enough." The second werewolf said and laughed.

"My son's rune means that Arthur Pendragon has been reborn in this world." Nagini said, shocking everyone.

"If that's true, then he would claim the throne instead of you." Amelia said respectfully.

"That would be true Madam Bones, however King Arthur and my son are one in the same." Nagini said.

"What nonsense do you speak?" Umbridge asked.

"My son is King Arthur reborn, in my son lies the soul of the infamous King himself." Nagini answered.

"Lady Pendragon, you must be joking." Cornelius said. "Reincarnation hasn't happened in a thousand years."

"Magic doesn't lie. I'm also here to tell everyone that the Royal council will be made up pretty soon. I'll be sending word to all magical races and the muggle world. If anyone wishes to be part of my council, send me letters of why you or anyone you know would be a perfect choice."

Many of the families were all discussing and talking excitedly about plans to get on the royal council. She could see Albus talking with James and Lily. She would make sure they would never get a chance. She looked to see Sirius staring at her. She sent a soldier over to Lord Black telling him to meet her after the meeting. Sirius accepted, knowing this was his chance to be part of his godson's life. The Wizengamot was called to a close as the queen left with her son and her guards. After everyone else left, Sirius rushed out to catch up with Nagini.

"Your majesty!" Sirius shouted, making Nagini turn around.

"Lord Black." She responded in respect.

"Harry, how is he doing?" Sirius asked. "Is he doing okay?"

"Harry is fine." Nagini said, bouncing her son in her arms. "Harry, this is Sirius, also known as Padfoot."

Harry looked at Sirius while sucking his thumb. Sirius looked at him as he could see the royal lines of Pendragon and Windsor in Harry. He looked like his father but his eyes and hair was Nagini's.

"Paafoo." Harry gurgled.

"That's right Harry, Padfoot." Sirius smiled.

"Would you like to come to the royal wedding and would you care to join my family for lunch at Camelot Castle in a few days? My husband and I are going to move to Camelot Castle and will have the castle cleaned up to make it liveable." Nagini offered.

"I would be honored, your majesty." Sirius said.

"When the castle is up and running, I'll send you a portkey." Nagini said and smiled as she left with her son and protection force.

I have to tell Remus. Sirius thought happily as he rushed off to tell his friend.

 **AN: This is my longest chapter ever. Regarding Trelawney, I thought I could make her an important part of the story. Enjoy the chapter everyone and would love feedback!**


	4. Motherhood & Auror turned Traitor

Edited by my beta, Haphne24 (1/10/19). Thank you, my friend.

After Nagini claimed her inheritance and status as the queen of the Pendragon line, many letters came from Dumbledore supporters like the Weasley and Potter family. Nagini had thought of hiring Arthur Weasley, she knew he was a good man, but he was gullible when it came to the great Dumbledore. She decided to keep Arthur in the back burner to see whether or not he was completely loyal to Albus. Besides all of the letters, she was given lessons by Queen Elizabeth on how to be a proper queen. Nagini took Elizabeth's lessons seriously as she wanted to be a fair ruler. Elizabeth's most sacred lesson was it was okay to feel hatred towards someone but a ruler must keep that kind of hostility in check at all times. Nagini spent the last couple of weeks learning etiquette and law in both the magical and muggle world. She was also taught how to identify corrupt politicians and how to outwit them. Nagini was a quick learner and she was given her first test. She had to reach out to the other nations and make allies. She fulfilled it quickly when she met with the EMC, the Egyptian Magical Council.

 **Flashback starts**

Nagini met with an Egyptian witch named Cleopatra named after the infamous queen of Egypt. The magical council in Egypt had the greatest magical military in the magical world where Nagini had the greatest magical authority over many magical creatures due to the Pendragon line being friends with all creatures since the reign of Arthur. Nagini met with Minister Cleopatra to discuss an alliance. Nagini offered trading and a low tax on goods that Cleopatra purchased from her. Nagini also offered four hundred million galleons to support the magical sector of Egypt. The vast muggle part of Egypt were strict in the Islamic and the Christian faith, which drove their magical counterparts into hiding and slightly above poverty. She also offered them a large sum of land that her ancestor Salazar bought from from an Egyptian nobleman; it was a large oasis filled with magical plant life and ran along the river Nile. Cleopatra was shocked that the queen would offer so much to have an alliance with them.

"You give us too much." Cleopatra replied.

"It's the least I can do." Nagini said fondly.

"What can we possibly give you for all you have given to us?" Cleopatra asked.

"All I want from you is your hand in friendship with my kingdom. For Camelot will soon rise once again and you will be it's greatest ally." Nagini said.

"You grace us your majesty. Given your generosity, the Egyptian Magical Council will fully support you."

"I thank you Minister Cleopatra, may our friendship last for generations to come." Nagini said as she signed the blood quill to confirm the alliance.

Nagini had allied her kingdom and the kingdom of England with the magical sector in Egypt. Nagini also met with the authorities and diplomats of the muggle world. She earned the hearts of the muggle people. She even donated to many charities from cancer treatment to hospitals. Her vast fortune didn't even make a dent due to Salazar Slytherin's investments in many magical businesses. She would always be there for her people.

 **Flashback ends**

The part of her life that she adored most was motherhood. Little Harry Edward Pendragon changed her life for the better. Nagini was in the royal nursery playing with her little snakelet as he played with some blocks. The queen used her wand to make the blocks float which made Harry giggle and laugh.

"Floaty." Harry cooed.

"That's right, snakelet." Nagini chuckled. "This is called magic."

"Magee magee." Harry said.

The little prince sucked his thumb as he hugged his plush snake in his left hand. He never went anywhere without it. It was a gift from his uncle Charles. It became his most favorite toy in the world and he always felt safe with it. Harry also loved when his mommy turned into her snake form.

"Snakey." He said pointing to his mom.

Nagini laughed as she turned into her snake form. Harry giggled as he crawled over to the large serpent and hugged it's body. Nagini hissed softly as she gently wrapped herself around her little baby. Twinkle, the head elf of the Pendragon family, arrived at the royal nursery.

"Mistress, it's time for the baby's bath and her royal majesty has asked for you to join her at the throne room." Twinkle said urgently.

The snake queen wondered what her mother in law wanted. She sighed and handed her son to Twinkle.

"Momma?" Harry asked softly.

Nagini gently rubbed her son's cheek, "mommy will be back soon, she just needs to see grandma for a bit." Harry cooed a little before Twinkle took him to the royal bath. Nagini's smile soon turned into the calm, cold, and calculated expression as she left the nursery to see her mother in law. She had a nagging suspicion that it had something to do with Albus Dumbledore. She stopped in her tracks as she called for her elf that Sirius gave to her.

"Kreacher." Nagini called.

"Her royal majesty calls for Kreacher." The elf asked.

"I have an invitation for Sirius Black and Severus Snape. I would like you to take this invite to him immediately." Nagini said kindly.

"Kreacher understands her royal majesty. Kreacher will deliver invitation to old master and dungeon bat." The elf replied.

"Thank you Kreacher and did the elf queen accept my invitation and the alliance contract I asked you to bring to her?" She asked.

"Her majesty Queen Elenia, accepted the invite and the alliance. The elves have been allies with the Pendragon family for centuries." Kreacher said respectfully.

"You have done the Pendragon family a good service you shall be rewarded." Nagini said.

"Kreacher is happy that her royal majesty accepts Kreacher" He then vanished with a smile to deliver the invitation to the royal wedding to his former master Sirius Black.

 **Potter Manor**

Members of the Order were sitting in the foyer. The Weasleys sat on one side. James and Lily sat next to Albus. Sirius, Kingsley and Lupin sat close to each other and talked to each other in low voices. Everyone noticed how tense Albus had seemed when he called them earlier. Albus entered and smiled grimly at everyone.

Lily shrieked, "how can we get Harry back? That slut stole my son!"

"Watch your tongue!" Sirius hissed.

"Sirius!" James gasped. "Your defending that dark abomination."

"She rescued my godson from Petunia, who hates magic!" Sirius answered darkly. "

Petunia would send him back to us." Lily cried.

"Only for you to abandon him again!" Sirius shouted at Lily.

"No I would keep him and take care of him!" Lily shouted back.

"That's rich coming from you" Snape sneered. "You were ashamed that the reputation you built would come crashing down once it was revealed that you birthed a squib."

Lily was horrified that her old childhood friend would demonize her like that. James took serious offence of the dungeon bat's tone with his wife.

"I love my son Severus and I won't let my son fall into the hands of the dark you hear me." Lily ranted.

"Nagini married a muggle man Lily. No dark witch of pureblood supremacy would cross that line." Albus replied.

"My mother did." Severus commentated. "My father was a woman beating bastard." "

Exactly my point Severus no pureblood witch in their right mind would do just a thing." Albus said angering Severus.

"Least my mother loved and cared for me despite my abusive father. Unlike Lily, who threw her son away so she wouldn't be embarrassed in front of the wizarding world for birthing a squib."

"SHUT UP Snivellus! She's the lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, you will show her the respect that she deserves." James sneered to Severus.

Snape sneered back with a cold gaze, "well at least I love my child even though she's a squib herself."

"What are you talking about Snape?" James asked, laughing. "No good standing witch would marry you."

"She's a muggle and very beautiful." Severus said. "I love our squib child unlike you."

Severus had married a Muslim muggle woman named Aadila. Her name meant just, honest, equal and upright. She married him when he was visiting Saudi Arabia for some rare snake venom for his potions when he came across her. They fell in love and had a beautiful baby girl named Aiyla, which means moonlight. She was born a squib but her parents didn't care. They pampered and loved her like any normal parent would. James growled at being judged by his old rival.

"Enough of this! James, Severus, act your age this is serious." Albus responded harshly.

The two men growled but settled back down into their chairs to hear what Albus had planned for this situation. "Nagini is the princess of Camelot and her son Harry Pendragon formerly Harry Potter is the reincarnation of King Arthur himself. Meaning once he comes of age he will seek out the lady of the lake and reclaim Excalibur the only weapon that equals the elder wand in power."

"What do you hope to do Albus?" Molly asked.

"Well for one since Harry is fully magical, he will come to Hogwarts. We can lead him to the light and shape the world as we see fit with Harry under our control." Albus explained.

"There is a problem with your plan Albus." Severus said. "Harry will be protected by his own royal guard which consists of werewolves and other magical creatures. You really can't hope to bring the boy under your control that easily."

"Not to worry Severus, my dear boy." Albus smiled. "I've already sent one of our members to speak to the royal family."

"Who did you send Albus?" Minerva asked.

"I sent Alastor Moody to speak with the Royal family." Albus smiled. "He's our best agent and with his ways of persuasion he will bring the Pendragons over to the light side."

"Wouldn't it have been better if you went Albus?" James asked.

"I have complete faith in Alastor James; he won't let us down, I can assure you of that." Albus smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.

The order of the Phoenix continued their meeting as they went over their plans for the Pendragon heir. Albus came up with foolproof plans for the boys schooling while James and Lily were discussing plans on how to get visitation rights to their former son. They were interrupted by Kreacher who appeared before them.

"Kreacher what brings you here?" Sirius asked as he was handed a letter.

"Her royal majesty Queen Pendragon invites bad master and wolf Lupin to wedding." Kreacher answered, shocking the other order members.

"Wait where are our invitations?" Molly shrieked.

"Her royal majesty only has invites for bad master and werewolf Lupin." Kreacher sneered at the woman. "What? That's not fair!" James whined.

"Here's your invite Snapey." Kreacher said handing him the invite.

"Thank you Kreacher." said Severus.

James was seething as Severus was given the invitation. The elf vanished after delivering the invites, leaving three happy wizards and many disappointed and angry order members.

 **Buckingham Palace**

Arriving in the throne room, Nagini entered as the whole room bowed. She greeted the Queen and Prince with a bow. She greeted the Queen with a kiss on each cheek and Phillip had greeted her with a kiss to the knuckle. She took her spot upon the throne with Elizabeth on her left and Philip on her right. Her husband to be Edward stood close to her and her royal guards stood behind her. A soldier stood before them and announced the arrival of their guest.

"Your royal majesties, I announce the arrival of Alastor Moody representative of Albus Dumbledore."

Nagini knew of Alastor Moody and respected him though he was Albus' lackey. Alastor Moody entered the chamber and greeted the Royals.

"Welcome to Buckingham Palace Alastor Moody, what can we do for you?" Nagini asked.

"I have come to give you important information that must be spoken immediately." Moody said urgently.

"Very well Moody what is this information?" Queen Elizabeth asked.

"I have come to warn you about Albus Dumbledore."

"We are well aware of Albus." Phillip said.

"Albus plans on making the boy his pawn once he takes the throne of magic when he comes of age." Alastor said and Edward growled at the thought of that meddling old man using his son as a political pawn.

"Harry will not be going to Hogwarts as long as that meddling old man is Headmaster." Edward said.

"His name would be already written into the book of acceptance." Alastor reminded him.

"But as his parents, we can refuse Harry's acceptance to Hogwarts." Edward ranted. "My son will not be anywhere near that bastard."

"Easy, my husband." Nagini said before looking back at Alastor. "My husband is right Alastor, I won't have Harry attend Hogwarts with Albus as the Headmaster."

"Well that's your choice as his parents." Moody grunted. "You know despite you being a dark witch, you're a good parent."

"And you're a crazy old man but you're the perfect auror." Nagini complimented back.

Elizabeth whispered something to her husband who was thinking what the queen suggested was a perfect idea. He stood from his throne and asked Alastor Moody for a huge favor.

"Alastor Moody we have a huge favor to ask of you." Phillip said firmly.

"What does your majesty wish of me?" Alastor asked.

"We ask that you train our grandson as soon as he turns six years old." Elizabeth said.

Nagini and Edward were shocked. Sure they had respect for the old auror, but they were also worried that Moody might be to rough on Harry. However, Nagini knew deep in her heart that Alastor would be perfect. Edward wanted his son to enjoy his childhood before learning how to control his magic. He was so conflicted on what to decide.

"Alastor Moody we will allow you to train our son." Edward said. "But I want my son to enjoy his childhood like any normal child."

The old Auror nodded his head to the Prince, "Of course your majesty, as you wish."

"We trust you Moody." Nagini said. "Out of all the wizards in Britain you're the only one who is best suited to train my son."

"You humor me." Alastor chuckled. "But I thank you for your praise."

"One more thing we ask is that you be our spy in the Order of the Phoenix." Elizabeth suggested. "We know your loyalty to Albus is just..."

"Albus lost my loyalty long ago." Alastor scoffed. "I'll take the job."

"Thank you Moody." Nagini said. "Good to have you with us."

"The feeling is mutual." Moody replied with a smirk.

She asked her servants to show the old auror to the guest chambers. The servants nodded and led Alastor to the guest chambers where he settled in and was looking forward to training the reincarnation of King Arthur.

 **Hogwarts: Divination Classroom**

"It's almost time my dear brother; we have been reborn into the world and we will bring the wizarding world back to its once golden age." Sybil said with a warm tone looking into her crystal ball. She saw many visions of the future but kept them to herself. She got up from her chair as she headed to a mirror. Gazing into it, she saw her past self looking back at her. She stood tall and regal, long black hair, blue eyes and dressed in royal attire. She lifted her hand and touched the glass with her past self doing the same.

"Soon brother soon." Sybil smiled. "I will be there for you and believe me Albus will be taken down. I swear to you."

AN: I look forward to your feedback and ideas for the next chapter.


	5. Council Formed, Family Trip

**Hello everyone heres the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it. This one took me a lot of time to think about. But some of my friends I hang out with me helped me with the chapter as well. Anyway enjoy the chapter everyone.**

A few days had passed since the royal family had recieved information and aid from Mad Eye Moody. Alastor had provided Nagini and the other royals information regarding the orders plans, meeting place, and the school plans for the royal prince Harry. The queen thanked the old auror and asked if he would like to retire and train the next generation of aurors for the British throne. The old mad auror at first thought about refusing but then again, the ministry hadn't produced many good aurors lately. The only good ones they managed to produce was Sirius Black, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Astrid Malfoy, and dare he say it James Potter. But that was only a few since Dumbledore's belief in second chances made them soft. Alastor agreed to train the next generation but he won't be soft on them. He wanted to prove and show the next generation how the real world looks and that sometimes mercy isn't needed. The queen agreed giving Alastor full authority over the new recruits.

Another good thing that happened over the course of that time was Nagini had half of her council made up. It consisted of magical creatures from both light and Dark backgrounds. She believed by having magical creatures upon the royal council it would bring the magical creatures together and one day would allow the muggle world to co exist with them. She had many letters from many different races and many had great reasons and thoughts of who would be perfect for a seat on the royal council. So far only seven magical creatures were chosen by Nagini and for good reason.

The first member was a woman named Jane Volturi, an english vampire. She had the power to cause anyone pain with a mere glance. In the muggle world she worked for the FBI in America, and unlike the royal kings of the vampire nation the Volturi she didn't crave human blood as much as they did. She was a master strategist, she would do well on the council especially with her vast knowledge of vampires. She was in charge of the interrogation department of Buckingham Palace and was made councilor to Queen Nagini herself. She would teach Harry the ways of strategy and interrogation tactics.

Next was a tall black man with red eyes and short blonde hair. He was the heir of the Bloodmoon pack, Fenris Bloodmoon, a werewolf descended from an old Irish pureblood family. He was a distant relation to Fenrir Greyback, and according to the Bloodmoon pack he was their greatest hunter who can track any scent in any kind of weather. With his powerful senses similar to Carlisle it would add to her son's protection. Plus werewolves were looked down upon so this will bring hope to the race. Queen Elizabeth had offered the Bloodmoon pack a home in Wales England. An old Windsor estate that once belonged to Merlin himself was given to the pack as a offering of good will for their alliance. They were also made part of the royal guard due to their amazing fighting and tracking skills. They would be in charge of helping Mad Eye Moody train Harry how to defend himself. They would also teach Harry tracking and trapping.

The third member was Silverclaw, the daughter of Ragnok the king of the goblins. This was to secure friendship between the goblins and wizarding kind. Silverclaw was a genius in goblin law and wizarding law. She knew the laws like the back of her hand. This was a skill Nagini would greatly need if she ever screwed up on something or needed help dealing with a tough situation. When Nagini accepted Silverclaw, the king rejoiced and it brought an even stronger bond of friendship between them. The goblins were offered to be in charge of the Royals of Britain's fortunes which they gladly said yes and thus Nagini became a friend to the goblin nation. They would also teach Harry how to manage his fortune.

Next was an elvin warrior from the land of the elves named Sindarin, a powerful yet wise elf. Though he was not friendly towards many of the creatures he respected them. The elves were a proud race and were the wisest of all creatures. Nagini was told that Dumbledore sought out their help in the first wizarding war leading to many elves being killed. After Voldemort's downfall the elves weren't thanked for their help instead all the praise went to Albus furthering inflating the old man's ego. When Nagini offered the elves a spot on the grand royal council they were suspicious at first but after Nagini began to explain what she wanted for the magical world and for the elves to be fully recognized and respected they caved in. The elf king and queen sent Sindarin as there choice and the royal British family welcomed him with open arms thus securing an alliance with the elves. Nagini also made the elves or light elves as they were as members of the justice court which pleased them greatly. They would teach Harry nature magic and the way of the elves.

Another elf that Nagini had welcomed was Lucifer, a dark elf. Unlike their light counterparts they practice the blackest of magic but they also forge very powerful weaponry that could surpass the goblins or Dwarves. Convincing them was the hardest to do but they caved in when Nagini had offered them to be their weapon forgers in exchange for a large sum of land outside of Camelot Castle which was the Black forest. The queen offered it to them and the dark elves accepted. They would teach Harry dark magic and weapon forging.

Xenan a wise centaur was a powerful alley of the Pendragon family since Arthur always sought out their wise council and made them his councilors during his rule. The centaurs always respected Arthur and still stayed loyal even after Mordred and Arthurs death. When word spread that Arthur's lineage continued and the princess claimed her throne they sought Nagini out and pledged their eternal loyalty. Nagini asked them to teach Harry the ways of the world and to always be wise.

Next was Chantel a veela from the Delacour family. Though Nagini hadn't much to offer the Veela nation they demanded from her a couple of men to satisfy their needs. Twelve men from the royal guard reserves offered themselves to the Veela. Nagini didn't want her men to offer themselves to the Veela and asked for the Veela to choose something else. But the soldiers stopped her and told her they would gladly give themselves up for the queen and to secure an alliance between herself and the Veelas. Nagini had no choice and offered twelve handsome men to the Veela queen.

Nagini was really happy with her choices and she knew that once the wizarding world finds out they will be in for quite a surprise. Most of the magical world were still against dark creatures well the light oriented families that follow Dumbledore. Queen Elizabeth and Prince Phillip were also interested in their fellow Queens choice for the council. It was about time that magical creatures were shown the respect they deserve.

The afternoon edition of the Daily Prophet was sent out regarding the royal council. Like she had predicted she had recieved many letters from many angry families about having dangerous dark creatures on the council instead of normal witches and wizards. Nagini had the letters destroyed since she didn't care what the prejudice magical populations compliants. The next letter she received was from Albus Dumbledore himself.

 _Your Most Royal Highness Queen Pendragon,_

 _I have read the afternoon edition of the Daily Prophet about the members of the council that you had chosen so far. I must ask you to reconsider your decision on your choices. Vampires and werewolves are to dangerous to let roam free. Many wizard citizens are most upset with your choice. I'm just looking out for the magical and Muggle world. I also have sent with the letter recommendations for James, Lily, and myself to represent the wizarding sector. Please your royal majesty you must rethink your council choices for the greater good of all. Dark creatures can't be trusted._

 _Also I have come to say that I'm looking forward to teaching his most royal majesty Prince Harry when he comes to Hogwarts. I promise you Nagini I will make sure that he stays in the light and not fall into the hands of darkness. Another matter is James and Lily would like visitation rights to visit their former son. After all Lily did give birth even though you blood adopted him making him biologically yours. I hope you will see the greater good._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Nagini growled as she was agitated with Dumbledore's meddling with her family's life. Also how dare he judge her judgment for who belongs on the royal council. She burned the letter with incendio as she continued through many more letters from many wizarding families. Soon Edward arrived with some tea for them both.

"Tea my dear?" Edward asked.

"Yes my dear thank you" Nagini smiled taking her cup.

"Going over letters from the magical world?"

"Yes Edward so many good families and I don't know which one to choose that would represent the magical world." Nagini sighed taking a light sip of her tea.

"You dont have to make a choice so quickly. These things take time." Edward said taking a seat. "Perhaps maybe I can help"

"That would take a great load off my shoulders." Nagini smiled.

"Alright lets see" Edward said taking some letters. "Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks, Arthur Weasley, Cornelius Fudge, Delores Umbridge."

"No for Cornelius, No for Umbridge, maybe for Arthur, and I believe Narcissa or Andromeda might be perfect." Nagini answered her husband to be.

"I can understand you don't won't Cornelius or Umbridge and I don't blame you. They are so just not good enough to be on the council, they would bring problems than solutions."

"Narcissa and Andromeda are a good suggestion Edward dear. Narcissa may not be like her husband but she is a sophisticated lady and she knows how to properly behave. Plus her knowledge and council is very good and rivalled only by the Queen herself."

"And Andromeda?" Edward asked.

"Andromeda is a good woman and a wonderful mother. I could maybe have her teach Harry some of the Pureblood etiquette." Nagini suggested.

"Nagini my dear remember pureblood etiquette is the same as Muggle royalty etiquette." Edward chuckled.

Nagini blushed "Ooooh right I knew that"

"Of course you did" Edward teased.

"Still Andromeda would be a perfect addition, maybe she could teach Harry something as well."

"Well we can worry about that later. Now why don't we take a break and go out. Maybe we can take Harry to the park." Edward smiled.

"That's perfect and to bring some extra protection...JANE!" Nagini said calling Jane Volturi.

A 4ft 8 inch vampire with long blonde hair and red eyes dressed in a black robe with red trimming appeared before them. She was Jane former member of the Volturi. She left the Volturi after she discovered that she was nothing more than a weapon for Aro. Even her own brother Alec didn't value her as a normal human being. She managed to escape but barely and found herself in London England where she was taken in by a kind muggle family. She had a better life than with the Volturi and she even managed to quench her appetite with human food. She stood before the queen while holding baby Harry in her arms.

"You called your majesty?"Jane asked.

"Yes Jane my husband and I are going out to the park and we were wondering if you would join us"

Jane was honored to accompany the royal family especially since Harry grew attached to her. Harry loved Jane a lot, the vampire can remember when Harry called for Jaja and no one knew who Jaja was except for Jane herself. Harry would always want Jane to come with him other than his stuffed snake toy.

"Of course your majesty after all Harry wouldn't want to leave me behind" Jane joked.

"I can see why" Edward laughed. "Maybe he's a vampire charmer"

The group shared a small laugh as the group gathered what was needed and headed out to the royal carriage. Once inside Jane was sitting opposite the Royals with Harry sleeping in her arms. The royal carriage took off heading towards the nearby park where many Muggles noticed them and waved to them. Nearby was the Potter family with little Sophia. Sophia was with Lily by the pond feeding the ducks while James was just sititng on the bench nearby reading the Daily Prophet. He read the part where half of the council was made of many dark creatures and small amount of light creatures. The Daily Prophet even showed a picture of the council so far. James seething that the queen was allowing such dangerous creatures to have power in the royal family. He sent his recommendation to the royal family through Albus Dumbledore hoping to gain a spot. But so far he hadn't heard anything at all and he was beginning to believe that Nagini wouldn't give him a chance.

Suddenly he was interrupted by seeing the royal carriage pulling up nearby. He noticed Prince Edward stepping out of the carriage as he helped his wife Queen Nagini out of the carriage. He guessed that they were visiting the public, that is until he saw a vampire stepping out of the carriage and she was carrying the royal prince Harry. He quickly noticed that she was the vampire that was chosen for the council. The Royals were walking down the path that was in his direction. He quickly dusted himself off as he presented himself to them.

"Your royal majesties welcome to the park" James greeted them.

"Lord Potter" said Nagini.

"I have read the Daily Prophet and it says your formed half of your council already. I was wondering if you had chosen someone yet to represent the magical world."

"Well we are still deciding and we have many good ideas of who to choose" Edward answered. "Were you hoping it was going to be you?"

"Well I would bring great council to the royal family" James boasted.

"I can tell based on your body language and the tone of your voice, you would only bring disaster to the royal family" Jane said coldly.

"What would you know bloodsucker" James retaliated. "I can't believe their royal majesties would let your kind even be in the open."

Jane's seethed as she didn't like how this mortal was speaking to her. Focusing her gaze upon him she only said one world.

"Pain" she said softly.

James bent over backwards as he screamed. He felt like he was under the cruciatus curse only far worse. He felt his insides were burning and being ripped apart. Lily screamed and rushed towards her husband trying to get him to stop screaming while at the same time leaving their daughter by the pond by herself. Lily begged the Royals to stop as Nagini looked over at Jane.

"That's enough dear" Nagini commanded.

"My queen" Jane said taking her gaze off James to look at Nagini.

"Why did you torture my husband he was just talking to you. He didn't do anything wrong, he was just stating a fact about dark creatures especially about that woman's kind." She finished pointing to Jane.

"We vampires may be dark creatures but not all of us are evil. Some vampires enjoy the company of Muggles and I for one enjoy Muggles after all I was taken in and raised by a loving muggle family." Jane replied sternly to Lily.

Through all of the commotion Harry was able to sleep through all of it and didn't seem bothered by it. Well until he let out a small yawn and looked around when he spotted little Sophia. He tugged on Jane's necklace making her look at him.

"What is it my little bat?" Jane asked.

Harry pointed to Sophia which Jane noticed was about to fall into the pond. Jane rushed over quickly and grabbed Sophia before she fell into the water. She sighed as she got there in time. The vampire took the children back over to the Royals and handed Sophia to Lily.

"Never leave your child by herself she almost fell into the pond and drowned." Jane yelled at Lily. "Be more responsible."

Lily was about to retort but she was to busy bothering over Sophia hoping she was alright. She growled at the vampire. She retorted by stating that she hoped her daughter didn't get infected by her diseased touch. Jane was about to torture the stingy Mudblood when Harry tugged her hair and she could see in the boy's eyes that Lily wasn't worth it. James barely stood up as he got to his feet and presented himself by standing tall.

"Your majesty forgive my disrespect." James said trying to look good.

"Hmmm I'll let this go just this once" Nagini said harshly. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"We would like to ask if we can have visitation rights. Harry was born our son and we humbly ask that we be part of his life." Lily begged.

"You want me to allow you to be part of his life after what you did when he was declared a squib." Nagini growled.

"Or how you almost let Sophia drown when you left her by the pond" Edward added harshly.

The Potters winced at their answer but regardless they still wanted to be part of their former son's life. James got on his knees and begged the royal family to let them have some visitation rights. Nagini smirked ooooh how she loved seeing him beg, so she decided to let him prove it by passing a test for her.

"I'll allow you visitation rights." Nagini said giving the Potters hope. "However you must do something for me"

"Anything your highness" Lily said frantically.

"James Potter must admit that not all Slytherins are evil and can be as light as Gryffindors." Nagini smirked making Jane and Edward smile as well.

"What?" James asked shocked out of his mind.

"And James must also apologize to Severus Snape for bullying him when they were in school."

James sputtered at what the queen had requested of him. She wanted him to admit not all Slytherins were not evil and she wanted him to apologize to Snivellus. This was a big blow to his pride and his dedication to all things light. He was seething inside at what was requested of him. He grumbled as he realized if he wants to be part of his former son's life he will have to do it.

"Slytherins...gah...are...not...grrr...always...evil" James grumbled.

"And!?" Nagini smiled.

"They...can...be as l-l-l-light as any...G-G Gryffindor..." James finished.

"Good and now you have to apologize to Severus and you'll do it on your hands and knees" Edward smirked.

James gasped as he was trying to keep his anger in check. Only he failed and soon exploded in anger.

"I'd rather kiss Hagrid than apologize to Snivellus!" James screamed loudly.

"Wah!" Harry cried as James screaming scared him.

Jane rocked him gently and bounced him a little in her arms trying to calm him down. Nagini reached into her purse and took Harry's stuffed snake and handed it to Jane. Harry noticed his stuffed snake as Jane handed it to him. The prince took it into his little arms and hugged it. He then snuggled in the vampires arms.

"I think it's time you left Lord and Lady Potter" Jane said in a cold harsh tone.

"Excuse me?" Lily screeched.

"Jane is right you lost your chance. I gave Lord Potter a test and he failed miserably, if he can't see pass his Slytherin prejudice ways then he is not the right person to be a part of my son's life!" Edward shouted. "Good day Lord and Lady Potter!"

The Royals took their leave leaving behind a bewildered and pride injured family who just lost their only chance to reconcile with their former son that they left behind.

 **Yo** **everybody, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm really happy with this especially since I was able to add my favorite vampire character Jane from the movie twilight in this story. Hope you enjoy the chapter looking forward to your feedback and chapter ideas and suggestions.**


	6. Wedding Preparations, Council completed

**Hey there fellow readers here's the next chapter of the story. Here I have brought more characters from my favorite movies into the story. I hope you all don't mind anyway enjoy the chapter everyone.**

Nagini sat in her room reading an old book she found in the Windsor family library. It was an old journal written by a norse woman named Freya. The queen was a fan of old Norse runes and stories especially when she was a child. The old journal was written in Nordic runes but thanks to a translator spell from Slytherin's grimoire she was able to translate it. It went on about the time of Ragnarok and how it brought the end of the Aseir gods and goddesses. The last few pages stated that some ancient species likes giants and other creatures survived Ragnarok and lived in hiding fearing that some of the Norse gods may have survived. Now Nagini maybe Catholic now but she still respected and honored the existance of other gods and she always held great respect for other religions. It was such a great read as she continued to read more and more from the old book. One old passage from the book caught her interest as it tells of three Norse Gods that was feared by all Aseir gods, jormungandr, Fenris, and Hela. Three powerful deities that would bring the fall of the Norse gods. According to the old journal the last page was written during the time of Ragnarok by a great Valkyrie who was wounded in battle and wrote in great detail of the battle that went on while she was tending to her own wounds.

 _ **My wounds are serious as I fell to a mighty blow done by the spear of Loki. The mighty trickster had gotten the better of me and my sisters. The Valkyries are falling one by one by the sheer force of Fenris the wolf and**_ _ **jormungandr, the world serpent. Thor is engaging in battle with the mighty serpent as the skies thunder and the waters shake and roar. Lightning and etir poison filled the skies. Odin rides into battle on his eight legged horse,** **Sleipnir and charges the mighty wolf Fenris. The wolf howls as his mighty paws break the ground and Odin lays some mighty blows with his spear. Fenris takes the blows like they are nothing but Odin doesn't concede, no the all father continues to ride in glorious battle.**_

 _ **I lay here bleeding but I must continue with my record of this battle for future generations. The poison from the world serpent had seeped into my body I can feel it burning from the inside but I am strong I must continue to write. Fenris opened his mighty jaws and had finally devoured Odin. The all father had been killed as it was foretold. Wait Vidarr takes on the mighty wolf and holds the wolf's mouth wide open and it looks like he's about to rip the wolf's mouth in two. No wait a norse giant had struck Vidarr with a battle axe dipped in etir. Vidarr is dead and Fenris has been saved. I hear a loud thump as Thor drops dead from the serpents venom. Jormungandr doesn't look fazed but falls as well, he still breathes and doesn't look dead at all.**_

 _ **The sky is at its darkest, Skoll and Hati devoured the sun and moon and the stars no longer shine. Loki had been killed by Frigg and many of the Giants had fallen to the Aseir gods. Both sides have taken fatalities and many of the Valkyrie sisters lays dead on the ground as the rivers and ground runs with blood of gods, giants, Valkyries, and so on.** **Fenris had vanished into the darkness and the world serpent has appeared to sink back into the darkness of the ocean waters. The many souls that have died have gone to the realm of Helheim for Valhalla is no more.**_

 _ **All is quiet, the battle is over. My body can't take more of this I am close to death but who ever shall find this journal in the future, you will know of the rebirth of the new world from the old. My sister Brunhilda is here I ask her to take this book as its the only record of the battle of Ragnarok and the destruction of the old world. These are my last minutes I now lay here and await my death as I have fought as brave any God and I am proud to have fought valiantly and bravely.**_

Nagini had closed the book as she finished reading. Apparently the old Norse gods did exist but were wiped out after the great battle of Ragnarok. She heard some gods survived and she believed that the Christian God was one of the survivors. She also discovered that Loki's three children survived the battle even though history says they died with the old gods. But history tends to be altered by people who wish to hide or shroud the truth in mystery. However hearing that Fenris and Jormungandr survived from this journal alone gave her an idea. If the Norse realms existed then perhaps she could study some runes from that time and travel a few of the surviving nine realms. Ooooh the queen was very excited and if this works then maybe she could have the aid of two of the three Norse Gods that destroyed Odin and the others. But there was a downside, Ragnarok destroyed the nine realms except for Helheim which survived. So if Nagini had any hopes of finding the world serpent or Fenris then she would have to travel to the old parts of Norway, Iceland, etc. Good thing she had a international portkey for most countries.

Meanwhile Nagini's husband Prince Edward and his mother Queen Elizabeth were going over the wedding Elizabeth wanted to make sure that everything went perfect. She asked the cooks to prepare special foods that would be perfect for all of their magical guests. She sent letters to Gringotts, and the elven kingdoms asking for the Goblins and elves help in the wedding. They replied immediately and had sent six elven maidens and 30 goblins to the palace. The elves were in charge of the wedding reception, making the wedding dress, and to be the bride maids. The goblins were in charge of security and protection, Prince Edward asked for Ragnok the king of goblins to be his best man which made the goblin king very happy and honored as well. Other magical creatures, like vampires which Jane reached out to like the Cullen and the Denali covens, and werewolves which one of Nagini's royal guards also reached too helped in the wedding.

Prince Edward hired Alice and Rosaline Cullen to help the elves with the bride and bridal party. Esme was helping the muggle royal cooks make many delicious dishes. Carlisle was placed in charge of being the bodyguard of Queen Elizabeth. The werewolves were the royal families royal escorts. During all of this Edward Windsor soon to be Pendragon met with the elves. He noticed some of them working on the royal gown with Alice Cullen. The dress was a silk white long dress with Diamond trimmings along the waist and V chest line. Alice was sewing some flowers along the diamond V chest line. Edward cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I must say the dress is beautiful, you elves really know how to make beautiful clothes." Edward complimented.

"Thank you your grace" one of the elf maidens said.

"And I can see that Alice has quite the skill as well."

"Like I said your majesty, I know a lot about these things" Alice said in her happy bubbly tone.

"Where's Rosaline?" The prince asked.

"Oooh she's heading to Nagini's room to get started on the Queens makeup."

"I see thank you Alice. Are you sure she won't go overboard?"

"Trust me your highness the queen will look beautiful after she's done with her."

"Pardon me Alice I believe that sapphire would do well in her wedding tiara." An elf asked the vampire.

Alice sighed as she got up from her knees "does no one have vision?"

She walked over to the group of royal maids and elves and took the tiara from the elf's hands and looked it over. She had seen many royal European crowns and tiaras but she believed it was time to make them modern. Immediately she asked for rubies and emeralds for the tiara. Alice worked her magic to make a tiara that would be the crown jewel of all tiaras. Edward laughed as Alice reminded him a little bit of his mother Elizabeth. Alice's bubbly attitude and joking nature was something he really liked about her.

"Well it seems that Alice has everything under control." Edward chuckled. "I better go check on Carlisle and Esme to see how the cooking is coming along."

Elizabeth coughed a little, "I'll check on the food you stay here and make sure that my future daughter in law has the perfect clothing and make sure that nothing goes wrong. After all your marrying the Queen of Camelot and I want everything to be perfect." She finished in a stern firm voice.

"Don't worry Queen Elizabeth under my watchful eye everything will go perfect." Alice smiled.

Emmet Cullen was carrying some heavy boxes passed the door and jokingly said out loud. "You mean over doing it like you did with Edward and Bella's wedding last year."

Alice hmphed and threw a pin cushion at Emmett missing him as he laughed while continuing on his way. "Smart ass" she grumbled.

The queen laughed a little as she left the room to check on the royal chefs to see how the cooking was going. She hired the best chefs from around the world to cook for the Pendragon Windsor Wedding. Chefs from France, Germany, China, Japan, Russia, Spain, etc responded and considered it a great honor to cook for the imperial royal family of Pendragon. Both magical and Muggle were hired. This also resulted in the muggle chefs to meet their magical counterparts. At first it was strange but soon the chefs exchanged both muggle and magical recipes. Reaching the kitchens the queen had noticed her husband Prince Philip over seeing the cooking. Many delicous country delicacies from all over the world. Prince Philip tasted each one and was amazed at the dishes both magic and muggle. Esme was also cooking as well as she cooked some of her own dishes which she created herself. The queen made her presence known as the cooks bowed their heads.

"Greetings your majesty" they all replied.

"Hello" Elizabeth greeted back. "I'm here to see how the cooking for the wedding is coming along"

"The dishes are superb your majesty" a French chef named Lumiere replied proudly.

"The guests will enjoy my Japanese dish your grace." Nero, a samurai said.

"Mine as well" Alexandra, a German chef smiled.

"I can tell that they will enjoy them" the queen chuckled. Ooooh Esme dear I wonder what you are cooking."

Esme looked up from her plates of food, "I'm cooking some delicous desserts that will make your mouths water"

Taking a sniff it smelled like milk chocolate mixed with a divine smell. The queen could already tell the dessert dishes will be tasty.

"How's the wedding cake?" Phillip asked.

"Oooh don't worry about that." Xen Fu a Chinese chef chuckled. "Esme will be taking care of that."

"I see well based on good the desserts smell I can only guess that the wedding cake will be divine." Elizabeth nodded with a smile.

Seems like the wedding preparations were coming along pretty well and Queen Elizabeth and her husband were handling things pretty good. If things continue the way they were going then the royal wedding was going to be a great success.

 **Buckingham Palace: Pendragon Chambers**

Rosaline came to the royal chambers as she knocked on the doors. Hearing the knock the queen stood from her seat and answered the door. Nagini noticed it was Rosaline of the Cullen coven. The blonde greeted her with a small bowl which Nagini returned. Rosaline notified her that Alice wanted her to take care of her make up and hair. The queen chuckled and welcomed her into the room. The vampire thanked her as the queen sat at her mirror and and Rosaline got to work.

"I must say it's an honor to meet you Lady Pendragon" Rosaline replied. "Though forgive me of my mild um uncomfortableness towards the smell of wet dog." She started to brush Nagini's hair gently.

"Its fine I know the hatred between vampires and werewolves. But I hope one day we might be able to come together as one. I know it will be hard but I have faith in the magical races to live in peace." Nagini expressed warmly.

"Well I can't see that but who am I to judge you your majesty. If you believe in what you are saying then maybe there is hope. I mean you managed to bring Jane of all vampires to your side."

Nagini laughed "Yes Jane was a bit hard to convince but she's proven herself to me time and time again. Even my son has taken a liking to her."

"Hard to believe that Jane even knows how to do nice. I mean she causes pain with a mere glance." Rosaline expressed concerningly as she began to braid the Queens hair.

Gently padding her face with blush and doing her eyeliner Nagini was looking more regal and beautiful than ever. While doing so she reflected on what Rosaline just said. Nagini sympathized with Jane as she herself was once like her, suffering hardships and becoming a monster under the influence of a powerful party. In a way she and Jane were similar.

"We can't blame Jane for her past mistakes Rosaline. Knowing her back story I can't blame her for the path she took and neither should you."

"Forgive me your majesty" Rosaline quickly apologized. "Its just Jane and our coven had many bad encounters. Especially when she served the Volturi."

"And I acknowledge that, but she's trying her best to make ammends for her sins. That's the best I can ever ask of her." Nagini said firmly. "And she has proven to be extremely loyal."

The queen must really have faith in Jane Rosaline had thought. To believe one of the most deadliest and dangerous vampires ever created can change truly shows how much the queen herself believes in the former Volturi vampire.

"Nagini" a voice came from outside the door.

"Come in" Nagini replied.

The door opened to reveal Princess Ann. The princess walked in as she gasped in pure shock at her fellow sister princess.

"Oooh my gosh you look so beautiful" she said tearing up. "Darn my mascara."

Rosaline handed her a handkerchief as Ann dabbed her eyes gently to wipe away her tears. Nagini chuckled at her sister princess as she knew that Ann could be a little over emotional.

"Well the day is coming closer than ever, soon we will be sisters officially." Ann joked.

"You got to be patient Ann" Nagini laughed. "But yes the day is getting closer. To tell you the truth I'm a little nervous."

"Well I know my brother can be to much" Ann laughed. "But he's a kind soul, you couldn't find a better man than that."

"Yes Edward is a god send and he's my everything especially with our beautiful baby boy." Nagini smiled while tearing up. "Oooh my I'm tearing up" she laughed.

"Speaking up of little Harry where is he?" Rosaline asked.

"Oooh he's taking a nap, Jane is with him and is standing guard." Nagini answered.

"I swear Harry never goes anywhere without that vampire" Ann chuckled.

"Who can blame him, Jane is a powerful force to be reckoned with." Rosaline added.

"Well alright your makeup and hair is done, now it's about time to try on your dress" Rosaline said.

Nagini stood up from her seat and was about to leave before Ann presented her with a small gift. It was a brooch with six rows of diamonds, when worn it covers the entire front of the neck. Nagini accepted the gift with pride and thanked her for the wonderful gift.

"Thank you Ann I love it" Nagini thanked her. "I will wear it at the wedding."

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Ann smiled.

 **Black Manor: Wales**

Sirius Black was trying on his new tuxedo as the royal wedding was tomorrow. He wore a bright white tuxedo with a blue sash across his chest as it bore the symbol of the House of Black. He wanted to look perfect as he was the guest of honor. His friend Remus Lupin was wearing a dark blue suit with a black sash as the attire for the wedding was proper and if able regal clothing. Remus was helping Sirius with his suit as the new Lord Black was feeling a bit nervous.

"I can't believe I'm going to the wedding of the Pendragon family. I'm so nervous" Sirius groaned.

Remus laughed "Ooh don't be a worry wart Padfoot you worry to much besides Harry is going to be there"

The werewolf never forgave Lily and James for abandoning one of his cubs on the words of Albus Dumbledore. Harry was one of his cubs as his werewolf accepted him as part of his pack. Sure he still had his other cub Sophia but losing Harry was the straw that broke the camels back. He still visits the Potters as does Sirius but only for Sophia nothing more.

"I know I'm just glad that we will be part of Harry's life again" Sirius smiled.

"Agreed Padfoot and this time Albus won't be able to meddle in the boy's affairs."

"But still I can't help but think that Albus will do everything he can to turn the tides in his favor."

"And we will be there to stop him I promise you that"

"Thank you Remus."

 **Snape Residence: Hogsmead**

Severus and his Muggle wife and Squib daughter were preparing for the royal wedding as well. Aadila had herself and her daughter Aiyla fitted for dresses. Snape gave them money that he inherited from his grandfather Zachariah Prince to help purchase what they needed. Aadila bought a lovely Arabian dress dawned with jewels and silver. Aiyla had a similar dress but it was bright pink with red roses attached to it. She wore a small diamond headband with a crescent moon on it which suited her since her name meant moonlight.

"Hold still darling" Aadila said doing some sewing on her daughter's dress. "I'm almost done"

Aiyla stood still as her mother sewed jewels in her corset. She wanted to make sure that her daughter looked as regal and beautiful as ever. Aadila spoiled her daughter more than Severus did.

"Of course mom" she chuckled.

"You almost done?" Severus chuckled walking over to them.

Severus was wearing a black suit with a red sash with the emblem of the Prince family. His hair was shiny and no longer greasy. Aadila smiled as she turned around and kissed her husband.

"Patience my dear Severus we can't rush perfection" Aadila joked.

"My darling you and Aiyla are already perfect" Severus smiled.

Aiyla stepped down from the stool as she greeted her father. Aiyla was three years older than Harry as she was born in the winter of 1977. Severus picked up his little girl and smiled. He couldn't get over how much she looked like her mother even though she had his eyes.

"Oh my darling moonlight your getting more beautiful like your mother every single day" Severus chuckled.

"Thank you daddy I hope the queen will like my new dress" Aiyla said happily.

"I know she will" Severus replied warmly.

 **Potter Manor**

Albus and the Potters were not happy ooooh not one bit as they were not invited to the royal wedding and they found out that Nagini hadn't gotten back to them about their recommendations about being on the royal council. James hoped that by being chosen to be on the royal council it would bring his family name to new heights maybe even gaining a royal status. So far the queen hired vampires, werewolves, goblins, elves, etc but no Wizards or witches so far. But after the incident in the park his dream of a new rise of power for his family was now just that a dream. Albus heard of the incident and tore into James about his stupidity and how it was now up to him to fix the situation. Albus also hadn't heard from Mad Eye Moody lately. He began to get worried. He wondered if his old friend might have been taken prisoner and was forced to reveal information about the order.

"Albus we lost we don't have any hope of turning the royal family to the light" James complained.

"Because of your mistake!" Albus shouted. "But thankfully Harry will be coming to Hogwarts when he's eleven. But when that happens I want you to be on your best behavior. I don't want anymore mistakes"

"Yes Albus" James said lowering his head.

"Good now onto to buisness" Albus said before he was interrupted by the Potter family elf.

"Pardon me master and mistress a letter was delivered, it has the Pendragon symbol on it."

The Potters and Albus gasped at the elf's response. The Pendragon family had responded to their recommendation. Albus took the letter and James sent the elf away. Getting excited the Headmaster opened the letter.

 _Dear Albus Dumbledore,_

 _This is Prince Edward soon to be King Edward of Camelot, I have read your recommendations and while I do respect your deeds and power during the time of Grindlewald. I'm afraid that you've lost your way on this path you call "The Greater Good". My wife to be put me in charge of finding a representive for the magical and Muggle sector and I'm sorry to say Albus that you nor James are what we are looking for._

 _Besides that I have already chosen the representive for the magical world to serve on the council. I am proud to announce that I have chosen Mad Eye Moody to be part of the council. The old auror based on his record is what the royal family is looking for and we proudly accept him as a full fledged member of the council. We also named Mad Eye Moody as Harry's Godfather._

 _Hope you are well,_

 _Prince Edward of Wessex and Camelot_

After reading the letter silence fell upon the room as they were shocked that the prince already chose someone else as the representive for the entire wizarding world. They were overlooked for Moody, the crazy old paranoid auror. The only thing they could do was faint and that was exactly what they all did as they fainted.

 **Well everyone hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Leave me your feedback I love to hear from you.**


	7. Author Notice update

**Thank you everyone for your support so I will not rewrite the story, I'm working on the next chapter right now. Thank you for all the support and love. This chapter I'm working on is my best work yet, hope you all like it**


	8. Wedding Preparations Part 2

_**Hey everyone Naruto Senju Ootsutsuki here with the newest chapter of the story. I was so busy with work I couldn't find the time to type the new chapter. But now I finally got around to it and I hope you all enjoy it.**_

It was a beautiful sunny day; a perfect day for a wedding. But it was not just any wedding; it was the wedding of Queen Nagini and Prince soon to be King Edward. Edward's mother was bustling about preparing every last detail of the lavish affair. It was going to the wedding of the century; in both the Muggle and Wizarding World. Narcissa Malfoy had everyone at the church getting dressed in their dress robes, muttering spells to clean everyone up. The wedding was supposed to be perfect. The air in the church have been light and exciting. She wanted to ensure that nothing went wrong.

"Alright, we've covered flowers, invitations, what kind of food, and the honeymoon. What else do we have?" Narcissa asked, stacking the binders on top of one another.

"Umm…dress, location, and actually ordering a cater," Andromeda responded. "Are we missing anything else?"

"I don't so" a voice said making them turn around.

"Oooh your majesties" Narcissa gasped as she and Andromeda bowed.

"I see you've done pretty well with the wedding decor here at the church." Nagini smiled.

"We followed everything your mother in law wanted for the wedding"

"Well my mother always one for lavishing and royal weddings" Edward chuckled.

"Well what do you want your majesties?" Narcissa asked them wondering if they could change something.

"I was thinking of taking the wedding reception at Camelot Castle as a location. It would be the perfect setting to bring the muggle and magical world together. After all Camelot was the utopia kingdom for both races during my ancestors time."

"Oh, darling! That's perfect," Edward exclaimed.

"But is the castle ready for just an event?" Narcissa asked. "Its been over 1000 years since it's majestic doors were open."

Nagini understood Narcissa's concerns regarding Camelot Castle or as its now called Pendragon Castle. Nagini and Edward knew of the castles condition and sent many house elves and goblins to spruce it up. The goblins updated the old armor and weaponry of the castle while the elves took care of the cleaning of everything else. They ensured her that Camelot Castle would be ready by the time of the wedding.

"I understand your concern Lady Malfoy, but I have 1000 elves and 2000 goblins preparing the castle for the reception." The queen smiled.

"How did you convince the goblins?" Andromeda gasped in shock.

"I promised them when I took the throne that goblins can wield wands like wizards and witches. I also made them in charge of the royal fortune of Camelot. Ragnoks daughter is a member of my council and he's one of my royal advisors. So it was pretty easy"

"Okay but what about the catering since Camelot Castle will be packed" Narcissa panicked.

"I could talk to a girlfriend of mine, her husband does catering. Her husband owns a very successful catering company in the muggle world. Their food is exquisite believe me, Ted and I went there a lot of times." Andromeda explained happily.

"You've got this taken care of, huh?" Narcissa muttered, grinning. Tonks smiled and laughed.

"Now all we need to do is find you the most perfectly stunning dress," Alice Longbottom exclaimed walking over to the queen.

Nagini greeted Lady Longbottom with a gentle hug. Unlike her husband Frank, Alice was the more sensible one of the two. She wasn't racial towards dark creatures like Albus and his followers. This was what Nagini liked about Alice, she wasn't blinded by Albus and his teachings and was proud in her own beliefs.

"I already have a dress that Rosaline Cullen was working on with Alice. But maybe you could help them work on it if you wish?" Nagini offered.

"Thank you your majesty but that's alright. I also went through the guest list like you wanted. But I did see a few guests that might cause a bit of trouble for the wedding."

"Who are they?" Edward demanded.

"Well according to the guest list you stated that any guest is allowed to bring close friends or family with them right?"

"Yes we did Alice why?"

"Well according to the list one Frank Longbottom my husband is bringing the Potter family to the wedding." Alice groaned.

Edward and Nagini sighed, they wanted to be free from the Potter family. But here Frank is inviting them to the royal wedding. Edward was going to demand that the Potters be removed from the guest list immediately but Nagini had a more better idea. She thought of an idea that would make the family behave.

"Let the Potter family come" Nagini said shocking them.

"WHAT!?" they shouted.

"I will allow the Potters even Dumbledore to attend the wedding but I will have Jane keep her eyes on them the entire time." Nagini explained calming them down.

"You use Jane too much" Edward joked.

"She's a powerful vampire with a deadly ability. But she's a protector of the family and our son's favorite vampire." Nagini reminded him.

"Can't argue with that"

"Come on your majesty let's start working on that dress Rosaline and Alice Cullen were working on" Lady Longbottom squealed in happiness as she took the queen to the dressing room.

Nagini chuckled as she was dragged away from her husband. She gave her husband a 'I'll catch you later' look expression as Edward laughed and left to tend to the other needs for the wedding. Edward couldn't believe that he was going to be get married despite being 17 years old. But he remembered many royals have married young so there was nothing wrong with that. He felt though his marriage might have been rushed thanks to his mother when they first met Nagini. But after spending time with the witch he couldn't help but love her. Her personality, her laughter, her beauty. It was everything he ever wanted in a woman. He doesn't care if she's a witch, since he's known of the magical world from a very young age. He was soon interuppted by one of his butlers saying that was requested in the church chapel to speak with the priest.

Meanwhile Jane was dressing Harry up in his little baby tuxedo. The boy was giggling and gurgling as he was sucking his thumb. He looked up at his favorite vampire with a smile which Jane returned. He was dressed in royal attire made of the finest acrumantula silk. His tuxedo was blue with a little fabric to make it look snake skinned. After changing him she picked him up and gently bounced him in her arms.

"Is my little bat ready for his mommy and daddy's big wedding?" Jane asked happily.

"Ane" Harry cooed.

Jane gasped, did Harry say her name? She asked him to say it again. She wanted to hear him say it.

"Ane...ane" Harry laughed clapping his hands.

"You always know how to make me happy." Jane smiled. "Sometimes I wonder if you have a vampire ancestor somewhere in your bloodline"

 _ **Meanwhile in Volturi castle**_

The sounds of high heels echoing through the halls were heard as a lovely young woman of early twenties was walking down the cold, dank halls of the castle. Carrying a silver tray with a letter upon it she knocked three times on the doors, which were opened by two vampires. The woman by the name of Valentina was cautious but scared at the same time as she approached the thrones of three. The three kings Aro, Caius, and Marcus immediatly took notice as Aro stood up with hands folded.

"Oooh look everyone our dear valentina has brought us something" Aro said cheerily.

"She should not have interuppted" Caius drawled.

"She's new" Aro said kindly.

"Aren't they all?" Marcus sighed.

Aro held out his hand as the woman approached him presenting the letter. Aro with a wide smile took the letter from the tray and opened it. To his amazement he was thrilled with excitement.

 _ **We invite you to celebrate the happy union of two soul mates in sacred matrimony.**_

 _ **This hearts are meant to be together as long as fate decides it appropriate and we are hoping it is forever.**_

 _ **We invite you to celebrate with us the wedding of:**_

 _ **Prince Edward Antony Richard Louis**_

 _ **Her Royal Majesty Queen Nagini Catherine Pendragon**_

 _ **November 3rd**_

 _ **England**_

 _ **Buckingham Palace**_

 _ **Maid of Honor:**_

 _ **Jane Volturi**_

 _ **Rosaline Cullen**_

 _ **Best Man:**_

 _ **Severus Snape-Prince**_

 _ **Groom's parents:**_

 _ **Prince Phillip and Queen Elizabeth**_

 _ **We hope to see you in there so you can celebrate this happy and unforgettable moment in their lives with us, and more importantly with them.**_

"Ooooh my what a glorious day for the vampire nation." Aro laughed clapping his hands. "The Pendragon line has been reborn and it's Queen and the son of the Queen of England are to be married."

"What joy" Marcus drawled.

"Why would a wedding be of celebration?" Caius asked. "Its a mere mortal wedding which we should no concern for"

Aro turned to look at his brother with a passive but disappointed look. "My dear Caius, the Pendragon family is more than just a mortal family. It seems you never kept up to date with vampireology. You see the one proud king of our race King Dracula had two daughters Selena and Kratoria Dracule. It was said that the royal family died out when humans attacked transylvania castle and put an end to the Dracule line."

"I am well aware of that day dear brother" Caius grunted. "All vampires were aware of what happened."

"Yes but what you failed to discover was that our grandfather managed to save the youngest daughter and put her in a orphange for magical children since Draculas wife was a witch. The girl was adopted into the Slytherin family and was the wife of Salazar Slytherin's great granddaughter. Her bloodline survived down to the last male heir which was Nagini's father."

"Are you insinuating that this Pendragon Queen is the last descendant of our king?" Caius said standing up in shock.

"Indeed brother, therefore it is very improtant for us to attend this union. Not to mention that our wayward rebellious little Jane has gained favor with her royal majesty. From one of our spies in the royal palace we have discovered that Queen Nagini had a child with Edward before their marriage and that their son is smitten with Jane and her with him." Aro giggled as he turned to the girl brushing a hand against her face. "But for the human you do have a point, the human did interuppt." He waved his hand to his guards.

The guards grabbed hold of Valentina and feasted on her as she screamed which the three kings left to prepare for the wedding.

"I do love weddings" Aro smiled.

"Brother do you believe it's safe for us to have Jane on the opposite side. The queen could use Jane's gift to make us submit to her will." Caius warned him.

"Nagini will not use Jane against Caius" Marcus sighed. "The Volturi is loyal to the Dracule family and as loyal followers we must ensure the Dracule family is secure and protected."

"And the child?" He retorted. "The child may not be full vampire but he will have vampire like features. The child could be a threat to us."

Aro turned around and gripped Caius by the throat, "let me make this perfectly clear Caius. No harm is to come to the royal family especially the now many great grandson of our beloved fallen king. So strip away all thoughts of fear for if I discover you harmed even a single hair on his head I will personally kill you myself."

Caius gagged and gasped for air as he nodded quickly making Aro release his grip on his neck. He dropped on the ground as he and Marcus left him there on the ground panting and gasping for air.

 _ **At Potter Manor**_

Lily and James were astounded and happy, Frank Longbottom found a way to invite them to the royal wedding. Everything was done to ensure they made a good appearance and hopefully earn some social points with the muggle royal family especially the magical one. Lily spared no expense on the most regal dress with the most expensive jewelry. She wore a 16th century dress with onyx and ruby gems. Along with many pearls in her headdress. James was dressed in his best dress robes to show off the regalty of the House of Potter. Sophia was dressed in the cultures white dress. Once they were dressed in the proper attire they left to meet Albus Dumbledore who was waiting for them by the front of the manor.

"Ah James, Lily, and little Sophia ready to go?" Albus asked.

"Of course Albus we are so lucky Frank was able to get us to come to the wedding. This will help our family mix in with the higher and right crowd. Hopefully her royal majesty didn't invite any of the death eaters to the wedding" James said arrogantly.

"I still think her royal majesty made a mistake inviting dark creatures and dark witches and wizards to attend." Lily scoffed. "Escually after what that vampire bitch did to my James at the park."

"Yes I heard of Jane Volturi's ability to cause excruciating pain with a mere glance." Albus stroked his beard. "You also told she is very close to the royal prince and his family. This could prove troubling for us all."

"No kidding Albus I'm still recovering from her attack" James groaned still feeling edgy.

"Well I'm sure we can figure out a way to fix the Queens mistakes but for right now we have a wedding to attend and some people to convert to the light. After all Voldemort will be back one day and we need all the help we can get."

The Potters nodded in agreement as they all apparated to Buckingham Palace for the biggest and most improtant wedding of the century. Hopefully all will go well but know the Potters relationship with Nagini highly likely.

 _ **Hello everyone here's the new chapter of the royal snake prince of Windsor. I'm sorry it took so long to make but I was busy with work. But I hope it was all worth it to. Enjoy and leave me your feedback and reviews. Hope you all enjoy it.**_


End file.
